Confesiones de una modelo de lenceria
by angi cullen
Summary: Soy una chica agradable, aunque sea modelo. Yo no creo que haya nada malo en mostrar tus cualidades naturales, como las llama Rosalie siempre y cuando tú sepas delinear bien los limites. Esto no iba a pasarme a mí.mi regla principal para ser modelo es no enseñar mis pezones o coño, o eso creía hasta conocer a Edward y Jacob


los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esta es una adaptacion de un relato de Evangeline les guste

* * *

Entré en la pequeña habitación que el hombre con gafas me había señalado sin pensarlo dos veces. Si yo fuera como Rosalie, ella puede defenderse sola. Probablemente, también estaría semidesnuda y posando con un atuendo diminuto y amando cada minuto. No me malinterpreten, ella es mi mejor amiga. Pero también es una especie de puta.

Esto no me iba a pasar a mí. Soy una chica agradable, aunque sea modelo. Yo no creo que haya nada malo en mostrar tus cualidades naturales, como las llama Rosalie siempre y cuando tú sepas delinear bien los limites. Esto no iba a pasarme a mí.

Así que tan pronto como entré en el pequeño estudio para las modelos de ropa interior, sabía exactamente qué iba a decirles. Voy a hacer fotos eróticas, siempre y cuando sean de buen gusto. Nada de enseñar la entrepierna y los pezones, se entiende la idea.

—Oh, bien, la modelo está finalmente aquí. —El hombre que hablaba parecía ser por lo menos cinco años mayor que yo, con el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Estaba mirando su reloj mientras lo decía y su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero en cuanto entré en su línea de visión y me miró, el ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa. —Bueno, al menos valió la pena la espera. —Dijo, moviéndose hacia adelante. —Venga, vamos a empezar. No tenemos todo el día. Vi que el estudio estaba arreglado como un dormitorio, con una cama con dosel de encaje en el centro de la cama donde supuse yo posaría.

—¿No hay un departamento de vestuario o algo así? —

Pregunté nerviosamente. El hombre de los ojos verdes se echóa reír. Él es tan grande y su risa solo parece una especia de estruendo que sale desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—¿Dónde crees que estás, mi amor? ¿Hollywood? —Señaló un pequeño divisor de espacio en una esquina. —Allí está el "armario". Ve allí y primero ponte el traje blanco, ¿De acuerdo?

Me sentí un poco nerviosa de tener que cambiarme frente a él y al fotógrafo—que era un hombre tranquilo, con pelo negro—en la sala, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me fui detrás de la pantalla y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Toda ella. El "atuendo" blanco al que se refirió resultó ser un sostén de encaje blanco y unas bragas. Las copas del sujetador eran tan pequeñas que casi se veían mis pezones y las bragas también eran de corte muy pequeño. Como mi regla principal para ser modelo es no enseñar mis pezones o coño, yo estuve un poco reacia a ponérmelos. Pero entonces el hombre de ojos verdes—me dice que su nombre es Edward mientras me estoy cambiando—empieza a decirme que debo darme prisa que no tenemos todo el día. Me sentí nerviosa mientras caminaba fuera vestida con el revelador conjunto de ropa interior, pero asentí con la cabeza cuando Edward me instruyó para que fuera hacia la cama. Me senté en el borde con las piernas cerradas y los brazos cruzados sobre mis pechos hasta que Edward me dijo que debía relajarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella, bebé? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Tú eres hermosa y sé que esta no puede ser tu primera vez como modelo.

Me ruboricé al explicarle que yo nunca había modeladocon algo tan escaso antes.

—Pero si esto es la mitad de la diversión —Edward me dijo con una sonrisa. —Tú puedes ser tan atrevida como quieras, ya que, entre tú y yo, en estas imágenes no se va a mostrar tu cara. La compañía, cuya ropa interior llevas no quiere la cabeza de la modelo en escena ya que crea una distracción de sus productos así que si te sientes un poco atrevida, no importa. Nadie va a saber que eres tú, lo único que veremos es ese cuerpo tan sensual sin rostro. ¿De acuerdo?

Bueno, después de que él me dijera que nadie iba a ver mi rostro, me solté un poco. Quiero decir, ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Mientras solo fuera mi cuerpo el que estaba en la imagen, yo podría ser cualquiera. Comencé poniéndome sobre un lado, de modo que mis pechos fueron empujados juntos y luego Edward me indicó que me recostara en la cama y que abriera mis piernas un poco, para que pudiera tener algunas imágenes de las bragas.

Luego tuvo otra idea. —Bella —Dijo, poniendo su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera pensando. —Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no bajas las copas del corpiño blanco para que muestres un poco del contraste de tus pezones contra la tela de encaje. Debe ser algo agradable, con clase. —Ruborizándome le expliqué mi regla básica, de no enseñar ni mis pezones o mi coño mientras yo estuviera modelando, porque ¿Qué haría yo si alguien supiera que era yo al ver las fotos?

—Pero nadie va a saber que eres tú porque en estas fotografías no sale tu cara. —Él me recordó. —Pero te diré algo, si lo deseas, basta con bajar las copas y cubrir tus pezones con los dedos. Eso es algo sexy y realmente no muestras mucho, solo la curva de tus pechos. El cliente tendrá que pagar más dinero por un poco de sexo en las imágenes y obtendrás un buen dinero por esto.

Pensé en lo que dijo y tenía sentido. Nadie vería mi cara y yo en realidad no estaría rompiendo mi regla. Además debía la renta y el sonido de más dinero sonaba bien. Con dedos temblorosos, bajé las copas del sostén de encaje blanco, dejando al descubierto por completo mis senos y tapando mis pezones con la punta de mis dedos. Posé en diferentes posturas mientras el fotógrafo tomaba las imágenes y me sentí tan atractiva como en ningún otro trabajo como modelo, nunca me habían pedido hacer algo como esto y esto me hacía sentir caliente, aunque yo me moriría primero antes de admitirlo.

Después de que tomamos un montón de fotos de mí de esta manera, Edward me pregunta qué pensaba de hacer lo mismo abajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté —Ya te dije que no dejo ver mi coño, cuando modelo.

—Bueno, no lo enseñarías exactamente. —Edward dijo. —Es decir, apuesto lo que quieras a que tú no quieres mostrar el interior caliente de color rosa de tu pequeño coñito. ¿Verdad? Pero ¿Qué pasa con el exterior?

Bueno yo nunca había hecho una distinción entre adentro y afuera antes, pero cuando Edward me explicó lo que él quería que yo hiciera, vi que una vez más, tenía sentido. Me tendí en la cama y abrí mis piernas para que pudiera tomar foto de la pequeña ropa interior de encaje blanco que apenas cubría los labios de mi coño. Luego siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, me bajé la ropa interior de manera que los lados del encaje blanco desaparecieron en mi coño, dejando al descubriendo mis labios. Mi clítoris estaba cubierto todavía, así que pensé que estaba bien.

—Muy bonito —Edward murmuró mientras me cambiaba de posición. —Tú estás afeitada, ¿no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada como para hablar. Afeitarme todo el bello de mi pequeño coño había sido idea de Rosalie y nunca me había sentido tan desnuda recordando cómo se veía antes entre mis piernas.

—Déjame ver si puedo hacerlo un poco más sexy. —Edward dijo. Se acercó y alcanzó entre mis piernas. —Yo solo voy a acomodar las bragas, Bella. —Dijo antes de que pudiera objetar. —Así que no te enojes, no voy a hacer algo que no quieras.

Parecía tan agradable y sincero que me hice hacia atrás y lo dejé hacer lo que quería. —Nos gusta ver el contorno de tu clítoris en las bragas. —Me explicó, mientras las movía hasta ajustarlas. —De esta manera es casi como decir, "Mira, esta ropa interior es tan caliente que me excito al usarla". Esto es lo que el cliente quiere.

Yo le habría respondido, pero de repente me quedé sin aliento cuando sentí sus manos sobre mí. Estaba empujando de la pequeña entrepierna en forma de V de las bragas más alto entre los labios de mi coño y los abrió con los dedos. Luego alisó la ropa interior de encaje blanco hacia abajo con los dedos, acariciando mi dolorido clítoris para asegurarse de que las bragas se ajustaban a mí. Sus manos sobre mí se sentían grandes y calientes, tenía la vergonzosa impresión de que yo estaba muy húmeda entre mis piernas. Me pregunté si podía ver mi interior rosa a través de las bragas de encaje.

—Ahora —dijo Edward con satisfacción. Él le dijo al fotógrafo para que tomara más fotos, en especial de mi coño atrapado bajo la ropa interior de encaje blanco. Entonces él me dijo que fuera atrás de la pantalla y que me pusiera lo que él llamó "el traje negro".

El traje negro Era un enorme vestido negro de encaje tipo babydoll que se separaba justo debajo de los senos para mostrar el ombligo y unas pequeñas bragas de color negro que eran aún más pequeñas que las blancas. Apenas cubrían la raja de mi coño y mis labios estaban totalmente expuestos. Cuando me lo puse, pude ver claramente mis pezones y mi raja. Le expliqué a Edward que no estaba segura sobre el atuendo porque a pesar de que mis pezones y coño estaban cubiertos, todavía podía romper la regla.

—Oh, vamos, Bella —él me convenció, con esa voz profunda. —Ya mostraste más de lo que querías, no lastimaras a nadie por mostrar un poco más. Mientras más sexys las fotos el cliente paga más por ellas y recuerda, nadie verá tu cara.

Decidí que tenía razón y acabé de salir para mostrarle el atuendo, cuando se abrió la puerta y otro hombre entró. Es un poco más alto que Edward y tiene el pelo y ojos de color negro. Empecé a retroceder detrás de la pantalla, pero Edward me llamó y me dijo que no fuera tímida.

—Solo es Jacob, mi asistente de producción. Le estoy mostrando el movimiento, no te importa que mire, ¿verdad?.

Lo pensé y decidí que no me importaba. Además, Jacob es casi tan caliente como Edward y para ser honesta, me gustaba dejarlos verme vestida con este diminuto traje negro. Me senté y me acomodé en la cama, lo que representa que no solo Edward me dirige, si no que Jacob, también nos da algunas sugerencias.

—¿Por qué no sacas la parte superior de manera que podamos obtener algunas buenas imágenes de esos hermosos pezones?. —Dijo, con una voz más suave de la que Edward había utilizado. —Sé que eso nos daría algunas grandes imágenes. —Bueno, Edward comenzó a explicarle sobre mi regla a Jacob pero lo detuve. —Supongo que no hará daño—le dije. —Solo por esta vez.

Me siento caliente y traviesa, mientras me quito la parte superior y dejó que me tomen fotos de los senos y mis pezones. Entonces a Jacob se le ocurre la idea que para relajarme necesitan tomar más fotos de mi coño.

Me siento un poco más nerviosa esta vez mientras estaba recostada y espero que Edward me arregle. La ropa interior negra es tan pequeña que cuando él me abre, apenas cubre mi clítoris.

—Estás mojada —murmura, mientras los acomoda. Me pongo nerviosa y comienzo a cerrar las piernas pero él niega con la cabeza. —No, no Bella. Esto es bueno. Déjame mostrarle a Jacob para que sepa lo que tiene que buscar en el futuro.

Él llama a Jacob y señala lo mojada que estoy. Me pone nerviosa y caliente que estos dos altos y sexys chicos me estén mirando el coño abierto delante de ellos.

—Esto es muy bueno. —Jacob acepta, con esa voz suave. —Pero, ¿No sería aún mejor si realmente pudiéramos ver la humedad? Quiero decir, las bragas deben estar empapadas, relucientes y brillantes. Deberíamos extenderlo alrededor. —Se acercó y se detuvo. — ¿Te molesta si le muestro a Edward lo que quiero decir? —Él pregunta, amablemente.

—Seguro. —Digo, sintiéndome nerviosa pero decidida a no demostrarlo. —Adelante, está bien.

—Gracias. —Jacob dice. Luego se vuelve hacia Edward. —Que se vea así. —Diciendo eso se agachó para frotar el material negro de la ropa interior contra mi mojado coño. —Si es necesario incluso se puede humedecer más. —Dijo. Solté un grito ahogado al sentir su gran mano y sus dedos en mi coño para recoger la humedad y extenderla sobre la ropa interior negra. Se sentía tan bien, que no protesté, aun cuando sus gruesos dedos se fueron hasta dentro de mí, llenando mi coño al límite.

—Hmmm, veo lo que quieres decir. —Edward dijo. Mientras se paraba de nuevo para tener una buena vista. —Tenemos que tomar algunas fotos así, dejándolo listo quiero decir.

No me pregunté si esto estaba bien, pero lo estaba pensando cuidadosamente. Jacob abrió mis piernas y el fotógrafo tomó imagen tras imagen de él con los dedos en mi coño bajo la ropa interior de encaje negro. Había fotos de él acariciando mi hinchado clítoris unas pocas fotos con sus dedos medio enterrados y luego completamente dentro de mi apretado coño. ¡Oh se sentía tan bien!

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando pensé que podría correrme con el toque de Jacob, Edward dijo que era hora de probar un nuevo atuendo. —Prueba con el rosa —dijo. —El de los anillos.

Bueno, el atuendo rosa resultó ser un bikini con una especie de anillos de metal que quedaban justo sobre mis duros pezones, que se asomaban en el centro de cada uno. Se ataba con cuerdas de color rosa. Lo de abajo era a ún peor. Solo había un anillo de metal alrededor pero yo no podía entender por dónde ponerlo.

—Sal y yo te mostraré —Edward dijo, cuando admití que no podía imaginar cómo usarlo. Él ajustó las cuerdas, extendiendo mis piernas para él. Para mi vergüenza, resultó que dos de las cuerdas iban entre mis labios abiertos, mientras que el anillo de metal rodeaba mi palpitante clítoris. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta en mi vida, sin embargo, me encantó. Hacía tanto calor.

—Mmmm muy bonito. —Jacob dijo con aprobación, llegando mientras Edward me acariciaba el clítoris para asegurarse de que estuviera suficiente duro. —Tú sabes —dijo, dirigiéndose a Edward. —Creo que debemos darle a Bella la oportunidad de hacer algunas fotos muy especiales. ¿Ya sabe que los clientes pagan más mientras más sexy sean?

Edward me miró y asintió con la cabeza. —Si, ella tiene la apariencia adecuada. Es una gran idea.

Me colocaron en la cama sobre mis manos y rodillas y yo estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de todo esto hasta que me explicaron que solo íbamos a estar haciendo lo que ellos llaman "falsa follada". Edward y Jacob estarían en las fotos conmigo, pero no pasaría nada en realidad. El objetivo era hacer que las personas que miraran las imágenes pensaran que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir o que algo ya había sucedido.

Una vez que me explicaron, me relajé y empecé a disfrutar de nuevo. Edward se puso detrás de mí y Jacob se puso de rodillas delante de mí y los dos se abrieron la cremallera de los pantalones. Ya que yo no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar, no me molesté cuando los dos se sacaron las pollas más grandes que jamás había visto.

—Ahora veo —dijo Jacob en voz baja. —Solo finge que estás a punto de besar la cabeza de mi polla mientras que Emmett—El fotógrafo—toma la imagen. —Hice lo que me dijo y luego me puse un poco más audaz y de hecho la besé.

—Mmmm —dijo Jacob en voz baja. —Eso está muy bien. Esto será una gran imagen, hazlo de nuevo para la cámara.—Lo hice, al igual que la cámara hizo clic, luego sentí algo caliente y duro golpeado la cara interna de mi muslo.

Miré hacia atrás, pero Edward me dijo que no me preocupara, que él solo estaba haciendo el mismo tipo de fotografía falsa que nosotros. —Estoy poniendo la cabeza de mi polla entre tus piernas para que se vea real. —Me aseguró. —De hecho, se vería mejor si te abres un poco más para poder conseguir una imagen de mí rosándote los labios de tu coño.

Hice lo que me dijo, extendí las piernas y besé la cabeza de la polla de Jacob de nuevo, mientras Edward frotaba la cabeza de su polla contra mi raja abierta y mi clítoris hinchado que latía en el interior del anillo de metal.

—Eso está muy bien. —Murmuró Jacob, después de un tiempo. —Pero podríamos hacerlo mejor. ¿Qué pasa si pongo la cabeza de mi polla entre tus labios? Y tú finges como si estuvieras chupando la polla de Jacob, eso sería muy caliente.

Yo estuve de acuerdo con él, así que abrí mi boca y lamí y chupé la cabeza de la polla, como él me dijo que hiciera. Entonces Edward tuvo la idea de poner la cabeza de su polla dentro de mi coño, que seguía abierto por las cuerdas de color rosa de mi traje. Me puse nerviosa al principio, era como estar follando, después de todo, pero luego me prometió que solo sería la cabeza y que se vería tan caliente que accedí.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado horas posando sobre mis manos y rodillas, lamiendo la cabeza de la polla de Jacob como una paleta, mientras que Edward presionaba la ancha cabeza de su polla dentro y fuera de mi coño apretado y mojado. Sé que teníamos un montón de buenas fotos, pero luego Edward dijo que podría mejorar aún más.

—Lo que hará que estas fotos se vean realmente bien y auténticas es si estamos todos mojados. —Él dijo. —Nosotros deberíamos tomar algunas imágenes así contigo corriéndote. ¿Si pongo toda mi polla en tu coño hasta el final, solo una vez para que se humedezca y luego cuando la saque parecerá que realmente te estoy jodiendo?.

Me imaginé que por una vez no haría daño. Así que mientras yo llevaba la mayor cantidad del grueso eje de Jacob dentro de mi boca, pude sentir la polla de Edward empujando lentamente hasta el fondo de mi estrecho y húmedo coño, por primera vez. Se sintió mucho mejor que solo tener la cabeza dentro de mí, la forma en que su polla se estaba extendiendo en mi coño y mi estrecho agujero se extendía, calentándolo, hasta que tocó el fondo en mi interior.

Edward se detuvo mientras él estaba en mi coño y el fotógrafo tomó varias imágenes de lo enterrado que estaba dentro de mí y la polla de Jacob hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Luego afirmó que sacaría más, pero en ese momento yo estaba tan caliente que no lo podía soportar más. Empecé a chupar la polla de Jacob realmente y moví mis caderas hacia atrás topando con Edward, al mismo tiempo, tratando de obtener más de su eje dentro de mí.

Bueno, supongo que después de varias imágenes de nuestra "Falsa Follada" me puse muy caliente. Se sentía tan bien que no podía parar hasta que estuve llena de cremoso esperma color blanco en ambos extremos. Después de que terminamos, me encontré con Rosalie y le dije que había tenido una sesión dura. Y esa era la verdad absoluta.


End file.
